


An Unexpected Destiny

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gen, I AM SORRY FOR THE HURT THIS IS GONNA GIVE YOU, Lots of Angst, NO IM NOT IM LYING - gimme them tears, Regis has secrets, Regis is good dad but had a hard choice, Tweet Fic, are you really sure?, is Noct the True King?, lovechild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Everyone thinks the one to bring back the light is Noctis since he's Regis' son, but there’s another and they are the one to bring back the dawn.
Relationships: Chocobros - platonic, Regis & Noctis & Ignis
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	An Unexpected Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNightingGaleofMilvania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/gifts).



> I wrote this as over 50 tweets originally and had to collate into a ao3 fic. This timeline jumps ahead regularly due to the original format.

Ignis' uncle had suggested him as the future King's advisor at the tender age of 6. He was friendly, calm, intelligent and already known to King Regis through his uncle and his mother. Florentina Scientia was an elegant woman, long ash blond hair knotted at the back of her neck. Regis and Flora were childhood friends, separated when he ascended the throne after King Mors suddenly passed. It was expected of him to produce an heir, so he married. 

Prince Noctis was a quiet, shy boy with a mess of black hair and an adorable smile. When her brother suggested that Ignis would make an excellent future advisor and friend to Noctis, she was hesitant. Not because she thought he couldn't do it, but because she did not feel ready to see Regis again, their history was much more to her than it was to him, or at least she thought as much. 

The last time they'd seen each other was almost three years before Regis became a father. In the meantime they had drifted apart, she in her role as a mother and his as King of Lucis. Her brother had asked for them both to visit the citadel, Regis wanted to meet the young boy who would be by Noctis' side. So they went to the citadel, Florentina forced her anxiety into the deepest recesses of her mind to get through the meeting.

Later that day, their visit complete and Ignis officially beginning his education the following day she knew she didn't need to worry so much. Regis was perfectly polite and introduced his son to Ignis while she watched from the side. The darkest secret locked in a vault that no one, not her brother, not her son and not Regis himself knew.

**16 years later, Altissia, after the Trial of Leviathan**

Ignis was blind. He stayed true to his oath to protect Noctis by using the power of the ring to hold Ardyn back. He sat at the foot of Noct's bed in his room. Listening for any movement to show he had woken. There was a rustling sound from the bed, “Noct?” he rasped, his throat raw - he was still recovering from his ordeal with the cursed lucii ring, not that Noct knew about that just yet. His vision was burned away with the magic of his King’s bloodline. He was willing to die for Noctis and their star, the prophecy of the True King was still looming over their heads and there was no secret that the prophecy was of him. Noctis was the one destined to save them all and Ignis would stand by him, always. 

“Ignis? Are you okay?” 

He took a moment before answering, lining his thoughts before speaking. “I’m well enough, Noct. There’s much to tell you” he stood up, stumbling towards the bedside cabinet where he knew Gladio had placed the notebook from Lunafreya, he patted the solid wood with his fingertips until he felt the leather, grasping it and passing it to Noctis. “I am sorry to tell that Lady Lunafreya has passed.” Ignis returned, slowly, to where he had sat a moment ago. He could hear crying, could tell his shoulders were shaking with the force of them by the small tremors coursing through the mattress. 

“Why...can I not save the ones I love?!” Noctis spat through gritted teeth, anger clear in his voice, strong enough to colour the room red. “Dad, Luna, everybody is dying, or they get hurt. Ignis, look at me.” 

Ignis turned his head in the direction that he could hear Noctis speaking, now unable to simply know through sight where people were, he had to focus on his hearing and try to place people by that alone. It was proving difficult. “Other way, Iggy.” Noct said softly, concern now thick in his voice. “Can you see me?” He asked, reaching one hand out towards his oldest friend, they were brothers in every way but blood. Ignis felt a warm hand in his a second later, gripping his gently.

“My vision, it’s...I cannot see, it seems.” 

“How?” Noct whispered.

“The ring.” Ignis continued, “I used the ring of your ancestors. I knew the risk but I had to protect you. Ardyn had a dagger against your throat while you were unconscious, so I fought off his magitek soldiers, out the ring on and spoke with the Old Wall for some reason, the power didn’t kill me. However, it did take my sight as payment for the powers briefly bestowed on me. I honestly have no idea why I’m alive, the ring is too powerful to be wielded by one not of the Caelum dynasty.” Ignis finished, taking a deep breath.

Noct chuckled, “who knows, maybe you’re secretly related to me.” Ignis forced himself to smile at the old joke, Noctis knew that he had no actual idea who his father was, so he made it his mission to joke about it in such a way that Ignis was never upset about it. 

Regis always cared for him and had taken some of the paternal role that Ignis needed growing up, despite not being his father. He would always respect the late King and love him as his chosen father figure. “Your father was good to me, and to my mother.” Ignis stopped himself before the pain of his mother’s death could strangle his heart any further, he suspected she had perished in the fall of Insomnia. No one could find her nor had they heard anything from her, Ignis would have been contacted, somehow, if she were still alive.

Deciding to change the subject, Ignis spoke again, “Gladio and Prompto are downstairs, they agreed that it would best to allow me to tell you what had happened. When you’re ready, we should get moving again. The crystal is still in Gralea.” He stood and treaded slowly towards the door. Not trusting his spatial awareness, his shins were taking quite the bashing while his other senses still played catch up to compensate. The group left Altissia a few hours later, crossing the blue expanse between Accordo and Niflheim under the blazing sun

**Gralea - Zegnautus Keep**

Ignis and Noct had managed to stay together when they escaped the ruined Regalia and a train was precariously balanced across the road, Noctis guided him past it, when Gladio and Prompto were right behind them when the train collapsed - the sheer weight of the carriages smashed through the concrete bridge, Gladio was trapped underneath the train when it fell. Prompto had dashed backwards, just saving himself from falling the 100ft to his death. 

“Uhh Noct?” He yelled across the expanse, eyes wide with shock.

Noct made Ignis stop and went to try to help Prompto get across to them. He summoned a blade from the armiger and warped across to his best friend, “come on, I’ll warp you across,  _ do not let go of me _ , okay?” He ordered, he hadn’t yet allowed himself to even register that Gladio had fallen with the train, he had blocked out his screams before the deafening thud and subsequent silence below. “Ready?” Prompto nodded his head, a small ‘yep’ squeaking out of his lips. Prompto gripped Noct for dear life, but his anxieties took over. He palms were sweating, making his efforts to keep hold of Noctis that much harder. 

It wasn’t enough.

Prompto lost his grip and fell, his screams rang through Noct’s head, shattering his heart and stealing his breath. Noctis barely made it back across himself.

Ignis, very slowly, approached Noct, his hearing having improved enough to know where he was. 

“Stop!” He heard screamed before being tackled to the ground by Noctis. His voice was shaking, vicious tremors ripping through his body. “Gladio ...and Prom! They’re dead! There was nothing I could do to try to help Gladio, but Prompto lost his grip, I tried to keep hold of him but it...it wasn’t enough.” His words were broken by rasping breaths, as if Noctis was struggling to inhale at all. 

Ignis’ own voice had disappeared, a single tear ran down each cheek for his fallen brothers. “We must move, Noct. I’m so, so sorry, but we cannot stay here and they would tell you the same thing. We need to find the crystal.” Noct merely nodded, pure defeat resting deep in his soul. “Fine, let’s go.”

They battled their way through Zegnautus, encountering dozens of MTs and daemons. Ardyn himself was tormenting them as they got ever closer to their goal. Finally, out of breath and bloody, the duo found the crystal. The blue light bathed the room in an ethereal glow.

Ignis walked up to the crystal, Noct by his side, although he couldn’t see the light, he could feel the warmth from it, as if the magic of the crystal was purifying his soul and welcoming him. “Well, this is it, Noct. It’s time” he patted Noct in shoulder, just as he placed one hand on the crystal. The world tilted on its axis at that moment, both men found themselves being pulled into the crystal. 

“Ignis?!” 

“I don’t know! This shouldn’t be happening” he stated matter-of-factly, panic setting in at why the crystal was taking him too.

They emerged on the other side, the light in Zegnautus amplified ten fold within the crystal. Ignis was still panicking, “why am I here?” He jumped backwards when a loud, booming voice cracked through his skull. “Who the hell is that?” He demanded.

_ “THE CHOSEN HAS ARRIVED, IT IS TIME FOR DARKNESS BLIGHT TO BE PURGED.”  _

Ignis allowed his panic to take over, “Yes, well he’s here. Why did you take me? I’m not the chosen bloody King.” 

_ “IGNIS LUCIS CAELUM, YOUR DESTINY AWAITS” _

“What”

“What”

“You may be an astral, I think you’re gravely mistaken - I am of the Scientia bloodline” Ignis insisted, panic being replaced by pure, unadulterated, shock. There was  _ no way  _ he was of Noct’s bloodline...was there?

“Wait, you know who my father is....?”

“Who’s Ignis’ Dad?” Noctis insisted, also stunned from the revelation of Bahamut. 

Regis then materialised in their periphery, “no fucking way, Dad!” Noctis shouted at his father. 

Ignis felt his jaw drop,  _ Regis _ ...no, he could not. He would not believe it.

“Son, um both of you. I’m sorry to only reveal this now, I suspected I may have been your father when I found out Florentina was expecting. You see, we were particularly close before my own father died, and we....” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “we were together, but then I was pushed into being King when my father passed unexpectedly, and knowing the prophecy that is bound to our family, I knew my duty was to produce a legitimate heir to the throne, any child born of me and Florentina couldn’t have been the True King - or so I thought. When Noctis was born, I believed him to be the prophesied King, I had a vision 2 weeks before Ignis started on his path to be your advisor, the vision showed me my child, sat on the throne and purging our star but his face was unclear. When I was killed, I learnt that I am actually a father to two sons.” Regis looked at Noct, “I loved your mother dearly and I couldn’t hurt her by trying to find out if Ignis was my son, so I did what I could without the title.” He looked back at Ignis, “Ignis, I am truly sorry I wasn’t able to be your Dad.”

Ignis was rendered speechless. He was actually Noct’s older brother? Noctis looked about ready to commit regicide, or patricide - both would be correct at that moment. 

“So what you’re telling me, is the destiny that I grew up being told, was wrong?” He seethed, so angry that he an image of pure calm. 

Regis sighed, “Yes, it appears I was mistaken all these years. Ignis is the prophesied King.” 

Bahamut still stood over the family, waiting until all had been revealed before explaining that the ring would act as a funnel for the full power of the crystal.

_ “THE CHOSEN WILL SIT UPON THE THRONE, WHERE HE WILL CALL THE POWERS OF HIS FOREBEARS TO HIM AND COMMAND THEM IN THE FINAL BATTLE. HE WILL PURGE THE STAR AND DEFEAT THE ACCURSED.” _

Noctis belligerently stuck two fingers up at Bahamut, then his father before demanding to go.

Regis disappeared and Noct was allowed back out, he disappeared in the blink of an eye at Bahamut’s command. Ignis was still in shock, but he always did his duty and he would do so now. “What do I need to do?” He asked, his voice calmer than he felt. 

“GO INTO REFLECTION, YOU WILL AWAKEN AT THE ORDAINED TIME, OH CHOSEN.”

The ring appeared in his hand in a small display of the astral’s power, he skipped it onto his finger and closed his eyes.The warmth he felt earlier coursed through him, igniting his every nerve before calm took over his mind.

**10 years later**

Ignis woke to darkness, he opened his eyes and saw the sky. Wait, he could see again, the sensation of having his sight back perplexed him but then he heard a familiar voice.

“Hey”. Noctis emerged from the doorway, looking a lot older and very sheepish.

“Hello, Noct.” Ignis replied cautiously, his friend - brother? Was incredibly angry the last time they spoke, which felt like yesterday for him. 

“I’m sorry for what I said 10 years ago, I was angry but also wrong. I am glad your my brother, I just, uhh, I was in shock, shock that I even had a brother, that it was you and then that my dad had lied to me my entire life.” He tried to smile at Ignis but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“It’s alright, Noct. It was quite a shock for me too.” They hugged quickly, leaving the small space they were in.

They emerged on Angelgard, the royal vessel was docked and ready to take the pair back to land. Once they were back in Galdin Quay, they fought their way back to Insomnia and into the Citadel. Noctis and Ignis fought Ardyn, working together, as brothers to kill him.

Ardyn finally dead in this world, Ignis looked at Noct nervously, not quite sure what to do now. He had the ring, it held the crystals power but this not a fate he ever thought he would have. “I’m scared” he admitted, quietly. They entered the throne room.

“Noct, when this is finished, the people will need a King, saving the star will cost my life, I learnt as much when I was in the crystal. You will still be King, and you’ll be a brilliant one.” He hugged his little brother tightly, and ascended to the throne.

Ignis commanded the old wall to appear before him, instantly recognising which one was Regis. They impaled his body in quick succession, the pain of each weapon going into him burning his nerves and shutting down his brain. Finally, Regis surged forward, cutting through his heart

He was dead. That’s what this feeling was. He appeared in the beyond, his arm alight with the power of the ring and his glowing purple. Ardyn stood there, his curse clear on his face. Ignis shot his hand out, forcing the powers he carried in to emerge.

Noctis, Gladio, Prompto and Luna appeared by his side, Regis among the Lucii. They collectively powered forward, obliterating Ardyn once and for all, each one disappearing after their final strike. Ignis’s own soul dissipated, his unexpected destiny fulfilled.

In the afterlife, Ignis finally got to spend time with Regis, as father and son. “I’m proud of you, and I know that Noctis will be a fine King.” 

———————

Noctis was on his knees at the bases of the stairs before the throne, tears flooding down his cheeks.

He was now King, but he was alone. His father, brother, love and friends were all dead and now he needed to find a way to carry on. 

“I will walk tall”

———————

**Many years later**

Two statues were erected in front of the Citadel.

Noctis Lucis Caelum - the king who reconstructed a broken world despite a broken heart. Forevermore known as Noctis the Light, younger brother of Ignis the True. 

736 M.E to 811 M.E

Across from this statue, there stood one for Ignis. 

Ignis Lucis Caelum

Bringer of the Dawn, saviour of our star. 

734 M.E to 766 M`.E

  
  



End file.
